porque kazemaru no puede entrenar
by karla kimura
Summary: Fic yaoi ,con un intento de lemon ,porque kazemaru no entrena?,porque endou anda tan feliz de la vida ?.


En primer lugar este fic es yaoi y segundo tiene un intento de lemon ,sean piadosos que es el primer fic lemon quebescribo ,tercero es endou xkazemaru ,y si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean

inazuma eleven es propiedad de Level 5, porque si fuera mio el fútbol pasaría a segundo plano y habría mucho yaoi

AQUI LES DEJO EL FIC:

Era una hermosa tarde de sabado en la isla del fútbol y los integrantes del inazuma Japón estrenaban arduamente ,pero un integrante no estaba y era nada mas y nada menos que el exvelosista kazemaru ichirouta ,y verán que el portero endou mamoru estaba extrañamente feliz gritando a los cuatro vientos lo hermosa que era la vida volviendo al tema ,donde estaba kazemaru?,pues simple el peliazul estaba en su habitación,bien abrigadito en su cama ,fingiendo un resfríado y se preguntaran como se puede uno resfriar en una calurosa isla?, pues no lo sé,bueno y ahora se preguntaran ,porque estaba kazemaru fingiendo un resfriado?,pues esto se soluciona con un viztaso al día lunes de esa semana.

flash bak:

Ya había finalizado el entrenamiento y ahora cada quien se podía ir por su lado,vio como las parejas se ivan ,fubuki con goenji,toramaru con tobitaka,kidou con fudou,tachimukai con tsunami y hiroto con midorikawa(en este fic midorikawa si fue con la selección porque no quiero dejar a hiroto de violinista)solo faltaba el y su amor platonico endou mamoru ,lo vio a lo lejos y cuando se iba a acercar apareció zorrafuyuka ,como solían llamarla sus amigos ,vio como hablaba con endou y ambos se iban a la playa ,los siguió disimuladamente y no pudo creer lo que veia,endou su amor platónico y zorra fuyuka estaban besándose ,eso le partió el corazón y haciendo uso de sus dote de velosista salio corriendo de allí ,ante la mirada atonita de su capitan que se había dado cuenta de su presencia ,desde ese día estuvo evitando y salia despavorido de cualquier lugar donde lo viera ,imbentaba cualquier excusa para no pasar tiempo a solas con endou que hacia todo lo posible por hablarle ,pero aunque no lo crean nuestro idiota endou ,se canso de la situación y la tarde anterior que no entrenaban por la lluvia y todos veían películas en el salon se escabulló asta la habitación del peliazul y se escondió bajo la cama ,Ya habían terminado de ver la primera temporada de inuyasha y todos los chicos del inazuma Japón subieron a dormir a sus habitaciones y como era de costumbre kazemaru se metió al baño ,se despojo de sus ropas y se metió a la regadera ,endou aprovechó esto y salio de abajo de la cama y serró la puerta con llave y se sentó a espar a su "amigo" ,pasaron quince infernales minutos y alfin salio kazemaru ,con solo una toalla cubriendo su intimidad ,sintió algo raro e inspeccionó con la mirada ,todo se veía bien su cómoda el televisor ,las cortinas serradas y endou mirándolo sentado en su cama,si todo en orden,esperen! Endou mirándolo en su cama ?, se exaltó y sujeto la toalla mas fuertemente

-e..endou que...que haces aqui-alcanso a articular ,totalmente ronrrojado

-kazemaru,he venido a solucionar algo,-dijo decidido parándose de la cama y asercandose al peliazul

-endou que..que tal si me dejas cambiar me-dijo nervioso retrocediendo cada que endou daba un paso adelante

-no ,kazemaru ,hablaremos aquí y ahora -dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras seguía avanzando y kazemaru retrocediendo ,asta que choco en la puerta

-endou de qu..e quieres hablar-dijo mas nervioso mientras el capitán con acorralaba contra la puerta y su cuerpo

-de nosotros-susurro sensualmente en el oído de kazemaru haciendo de es que compensará a agitarse

-no...nosotros-alcanso a articular al vorde del desmayo

-si,veras me di cuanta de que me esta evitando y no lo pienso tolerar-dijo apegándose mas al peliazu

-no..no endou ,porfabor bete ,-pidió con desesperación

-no no me iré si no me dices que te pasa -dijo sin separarse de kazemaru

-endou no me..me pasa nada -dijo asustado

-no kazemaru si que pasa y no me iré si no me lo dices -dijo decidido y poniendo una de sus piernas entre las de kazemaru

-porque haces esto endou,por...porque me haces sufrir-dijo al borde del llanto

-kazemaru yo también sufro,sufro por ti ,porque la persona que amo me ignora-dijo molesto y acercándose mas dejando sus bocas a milímetros de rozarse

-endou tu,...mientes ,yo te vi..besando a ,-no termino de hablar porque su "inocente" capitán lo había silenciado pon un apacionado beso ,un beso demandante y apasionado,no dudo en corresponder aquel contacto ,y cuando les falto aire sevsepararon ,kazemaru mas rojo que el cabello de hiroto y endou con una gran sonrisa

-kazemaru yo te amo a ti ,fuyuka se me lanzo encima,pero yo la rechase -explico el portero

-endou ,yo ta...también te te amo -dijo el peliazul uniendo sus labios en un casto beso ,que en unos segundo se torno apasionado y demandante ,y para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la cama con endou encima de kazemaru ,repartiendo besos desde la boca ,la barbilla y todo el cuello del exvelosista ,continuó con el camino de besos asta llegar al hermosos pecho de kazemaru el cual dejaba salir leves suspiros, y se abrazaba a su capitán ,comenzó a succionar aquellos botones del peliazul sacándole mas suspiros, el palilargo acerco sus manos al borde de la camiseta del portero para luego comenzar a tiran de ella y quitándola por completo, elbjel juego siguió así y entre besos y suspiros toda la ropa desapareció ,ambos cuerpos tenían la nesecidad de sentirse mas unidos

-te amo kazemaru-dijo jadeando el capitán

-también te amo endou-susurro entrecortadamente el defensa ,ante tal tal declaración el portero lamió tres de sus dedos y en un veloz movimiento puso a su amante en cuatro patas dándole una descara vista de su hermoso trasero ,lentamente inserto un dedo seguido de los otros dos ,provocando un espasmo en el cuerpo del peliazul y un gemido de dolor y placer ,se dedico de lleno a dilatar la estrecha entrada mientras con la otra mano masturbaba a su uke peliazul ,lentamente retiro sus desos

-estas listo kazemaru-pregunto con ternura

-solo metemela ya endou-dijo provocativo

-tu lo pediste te dare tan duro que prometo que mañana no podrás levantarte de la cama ,-le dijo con un tono sádico mientras metía su miembro de una sola estocada que hizo chillar al peliazul ,espero unos segundos para volver a embestir a si uke y hacerlo una y otra ves ,asta que el tan esperado orgasmo llego ambos dejaron escabar un gemido o gruñido muy audible,dejando derramar su esencia dentro de su uke y marcándolo como suyo ,y su uke corriéndose en la cama ,ambos ya exhaustos se dejaron caer en la cama y susurrandose mutuamente un TE AMO cayeron en los brazo de morfeo.

Fin de flash bak

Eso explica porque kazemaru no estaba entrenando y porque endou estaba tan feliz ya que como todo buen capitán cumple sus promesas ,y que el resfriado fingido de kazemaru duraría por lo menos tres días y algo decía que se enfermaría mas seguido por culpa de su "inocente " y amado capitán ,que ya no era muy inocente.

...x...

Bueno este ,espero que les guste y bueno gracias por leer y dejen reviews si me los meresco


End file.
